Love for Taeyong
by svtnct
Summary: [Part 3 : Jaeyong] Taeyong merasa bahwa hidupnya sangat sempurna, memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya, sahabat yang selalu bersamanya dan terlebih kekasih yang selalu mendukung, menyemangati, membantu, dan mencintainya, Jung Jaehyun. [Kumpulan drabble JaeYong, TaeTen, YuTae, all x Taeyong]
1. Love Me Right : JaeYong

Title : Love Me Right

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun and others.

Pairing : JaeYong.

Genre : Romance, Fluffy (?)

Rate : T

Length : One Shot.

WARNING! : OOC! YAOI. TYPO. DLDR.

.

.

.

**LMR**

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Seluruh murid NCT Senior High School langsung memusatkan pandangan mereka pada satu titik dimana seorang namja tampan nan manis sedang berdiri dengan kakunya di depan kedua pangeran sekolah.

"Haish, suaramu membuat polusi suara. Bagaimana penawaranku?"

Sosok yang berteriak itu masih memandang namja tampan di depannya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau.. pasti bercanda."

"Hahahaha. Yuta-ya, kau dengar? Si cantik ini bilang aku sedang bercanda, yang benar saja. Sejak kapan seorang Jung Jaehyun pernah bercanda?" Tanya namja itu yang ternyata bernama Jung Jaehyun di temani dengan sahabatnya, Nakamoto Yuta.

"Ta..Tapi kan kau atlet kebanggan sekolah Jaehyun, itu tidak adil!" Protes namja mungil itu.

Jaehyun tetap terlihat tidak peduli dan menatap intens wajah cantik di depannya. "Pertandingannya tiga hari lagi Taeyong hyung, dan jika aku menang maka kau... akan menjadi milikku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jaehyun langsung melengos pergi di ikuti dengan tawanya yang menggelegar.

Lee Taeyong, namja itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jaehyun dengan wajah kesalnya yang justru terlihat imut di mata Yuta.

Puk~

Taeyong menoleh ke arah Yuta yang menepuk punggungnya. "Tae-"

"Yuta-ya, dia bercanda kan? Iya kan? Jung Jaehyun pasti hanya bercanda." Ucap Taeyong seraya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Yuta menghela nafas. "Kau tahu sendiri Jaehyun itu orangnya sangat serius. Lagipula sampai saat ini aku juga masih bingung kenapa kau selalu menolak Jaehyun selama dua tahun ini. Bukannya dia tampan?" Tanya Yuta bingung.

' _Itu semua karenamu_ _Yuta_ _bodoh!'_

Yuta mengusap rambut Taeyong lembut. "Berdoa saja semoga kau beruntung."

"Yeah, beruntung." Tanggap Taeyong sambil memutar bolamatanya malas.

.

.

**LMR**

.

.

Taeyong berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju lapangan indoor sekolahnya sambil melihat ke depan-belakang, kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Lagipula ini sudah lewat jauh sekali dari jam pulang sekolah jadi rasanya mustahil jika masih ada murid yang berkeliaran. Lalu kenapa Taeyong bisa ada disini?

Jawabannya adalah Lee Taeyongingin melihat team basket sekolah latihan!

Taeyong membuka pintu lapangan dan ia langsung di suguhkan pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang berusaha merebut bola orange itu.

"Ya! Oper!"

Itu suara Jaehyun dan Taeyong tahu. Orang gila macam apa yang membuat taruhan seperti ini? Ini sama saja seperti buntung bagi Taeyong. Jaehyun itu kapten basket sekolahnya, olahraga yang di kuasainya atau bahkan sangat di kuasainya terlebih Taeyong mendengar kabar jika sekolah yang menantang mereka tidak begitu jago dibandingkan dengan sekolahnya yang memiliki beberapa ace seperti Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Ten.

"Yuta!"

Fokus Taeyong teralihkan menjadi memandangi Yuta yang sedang menerima operan dari Jaehyun.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menyukaiku Yuta-ya? Kenapa harus Jung Jaehyun?" Tanya Taeyong entah pada siapa.

Yah selama ini hanya Taeyong dan Tuhan yang tahu jika ia menyukai Yuta. Sebenarnya Taeyong sendiri juga masih bimbang antara menyukai dan mengagumi tapi ia terlalu malas untuk ambil pusing dan memantapkan hatinya untuk menyukai Yuta.

Seperti yang sudah di bilang Yuta tadi, Jaehyun sudah mengejarnya selama dua tahun dan bukan satu atau dua kali Taeyong menolak Jaehyun secara keras tapi tetap saja Jaehyun keras kepala dan terus mengejarnya.

Taeyong menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan tanpa tahu seseorang melihatnya tadi dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

.

.

**LMR**

.

.

Taeyong mengerang, merasa terusik dengan pekikan pada gadis di kelasnya yang sungguh mengganggu tidur siangnya. Hell! Ini sangat langka ketika seorang guru tidak mengajar di kelasnya dan tidur siangnya dibuat kacau oleh teriakan para gadis.

"Kau dengar? Jaehyun terjatuh saat latihan!"

Taeyong yang tadinya ingin menidurkan kepalanya lagi langsung memasang telinga.

"Ya! Aku juga mendengarnya! Katanya kakinya terkilir. Astaga, bagaimana dengan pertandingan dua hari lagi? Apa ia bisa bertanding?"

Taeyong mengigit bibirnya, tanpa sadar ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Jaehyun. Dengan tanpa di perintah oleh otaknya ia beranjak berdiri dan kakinya melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan di sekolahnya.

Taeyong mengintip melalui jendela dan ia bisa melihat kaki kiri Jaehyun di balut oleh perban dengan Yuta yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat mengobrol dan Taeyong tidak bisa mendengar apa obrolan mereka. Tidak berapa lama Yuta keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan terkejut saat mendapati Taeyong berada di luar.

"Tae?"

Taeyong terlonjak kaget sambil memegang dadanya. "Yuta?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yuta.

"Eh? Itu err aku.. aku mau.. emm.. ah mengambil obat sakit kepala. Ya obat sakit kepala." Jawab Taeyong di sertai dengan senyuman kakunya.

Yuta menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa lucu dengan tingkah Taeyong.

"Jaehyun baik-baik saja, ia tidak terkilir terlalu parah." Ucap Yuta.

"Ke..Kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku?"

Yuta tertawa. "Bukannya kau mau tahu bagaimana keadaan Jaehyun?"

"A..Apa? Aku tidak.." Bantah Taeyong.

"Masuklah, kurasa Jaehyun akan senang ketika kau masuk. Aku masih ada latihan."

Yuta segera meninggalkan Taeyong dan Taeyong langsung membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dimana Jaehyun langsung memandanginya.

"Taeyong hyung?" Jaehyun berucap dengan wajah sumringanya. "Ada apa datang kesini? Kau sakit?"

"A..Aku hanya ingin mengambil obat sakit kepala."

"Kepalamu sakit? Kau kurang tidur atau bagaimana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan nada dan raut wajah khawatir dan itu membuat hati dan pipi Taeyong terasa menghangat.

Taeyong berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kakimu.. tidak apa-apa?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya kencang. "Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati. Aku terlalu bersemangat latihan dan.." Jaehyun memandang lekat Taeyong dimana jantung Taeyong langsung merespon gila-gilaan. "Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku."

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

' _Jantung sialaaann.'_ Rutuk Taeyong dalam hati.

Suasana canggung itu bertahan cukup lama. Mereka masih bertatapan dengan intens. Taeyong bahkan diam-diam menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia baru kali ini memperhatikan Jaehyun sedetail ini. Mata Jaehyun yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang penuh, rahangnya yang tegas, dan.. astaga, Taeyong bahkan tidak tahu jika Jaehyun akan terlihat segagah ini dengan pakaian basket miliknya.

Taeyong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup dan ia tidak mau melihat Jaehyun lagi. "Ku..kurasa aku harus kembali ke kelas dulu Jaehyun."

Sret~

Tubuh Taeyong langsung menegang saat tangannya di tahan oleh tangan lebar dan hangat milik Jaehyun. Taeyong membalikan tubuhnya enggan.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa kata Jaehyun bergerak maju dengan tangan masih memegang tangan Taeyong dan secepat kilat Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong yang sedikit terbuka.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Taeyong langsung mematung di tempat, matanya membelalak, tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa di gerakan sementara Jaehyun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan geli dan gemas.

"Meskipun kakiku terkilir dan itu akan menghambat permainanku lusa tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menang dan.. membuatmu menjadi milikku hyung." Ucap Jaehyun dengan suara beratnya.

Dan Taeyong bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar menampar atau mendorong Jaehyun disaat Jaehyun mencium bibirnya.. lagi.

.

.

**LMR**

.

.

"Ouh!" Taeyong menghentakakkan kakinya kesal di jalan dan menggerakan tubuhnya acak sambil meremas rambut putih yang menutupi dahi.

"Apa-apaan dia?!"

Otak Taeyong memflash-back kejadian saat di ruang kesehatan tadi. Dimana bibir Jaehyun menempel di bibirnya terlebih ciuman yang terakhir di lakukan cukup lama dan Jaehyun sempat menghisap bibirnya dan bodohnya ia tidak menolak sama sekali.

"Astagaa!" Taeyong berteriak histeris sampai beberapa pejalan kaki menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Taeyong menepuk-nepuk kencang pipinya yang terasa panas dan memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya dimana terdapat jantung yang berdetak dengan kerasnya.

"Aish Jung Jaehyun sialan!" Rutuk Baekhyun.

.

.

**LMR**

.

.

Taeyong memandang jam tangan Rolex yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Well, ia sedikit terlambat, hanya sedikit. Taeyong merasa ini terlalu berlebihan sungguh. Sekolahnya diliburkan hanya untuk pertandingan persahabatan yang akan berjalan tidak lebih dari dua jam dan menyewa lapangan khusus untuk kedua sekolah yang terbilang banyak muridnya.

Taeyong mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin, merasa sudah puas dengan penampilannya ia kembali melihat jam tangannya.

"Kali ini aku bukan sedikit terlambaat!"

Dan setelah itu terdengar suara mobil yang segera menuju tempat dilaksanakannya lomba.

.

.

**LMR**

.

.

Taeyong berlarian memasuki arena lapangan, ia terlambat dua puluh menit dan parahnya bangku yang tersisa hanya berada di bagian agak ke atas dimana Taeyong yakin ia akan samar-samar melihat pertandingan itu. Jadi Taeyong memutuskan untuk menonton di bawah dengan berdiri saja. Matanya tanpa sadar mencari keberadaan Jaehyun dan Taeyong mendapatkan Jaehyun sedang mendribble bola sambil berlari. Taeyong langsung menyerukan nama Jaehyun dan memberi semangat. Sadar dengan tingkah lakunya yang memalukan ia langsung berdeham dengan canggung dan menonton dengan gaya cool yang di buat-buat.

Pertandingan sudah ingin memasuki babak kedua dimana sekolahnya masih unggul belasan poin. Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang sedang meneguk minuman secara brutal dan itu terlihat sangat.. err seksi di mata Taeyong. Taeyong juga bisa melihat Jaehyun sedang mengedarkan pandangannya dan tampak mencari seseorang di tempat duduk anak kelas XII dan sepertinya raut wajah Jaehyun sedikit terlihat muram saat objek yang di carinya tidak terlihat.

"Apa dia mencariku?" Tanya Taeyong.

Babak kedua sudah di mulai, Jaehyun melakukan lemparan pertama, sesudah itu ia langsung berlari ke depan.

"Ten!"

Ten yang mendengar teriakan Jaehyun langsung mengoper bola pada Jaehyun namun sepertinya ada pemain lawan yang menjadi bayang-bayang Jaehyun. Pemain dengan nomor punggung 8 dengan gerakan yang tidak ketara menyengkat kaki Jaehyun sehingga membuat Jaehyun terjatuh dan bola berhasil di rebut lawan.

Taeyong menatap khawatir Jaehyun ketika ia mengingat akan kaki Jaehyun yang terkilir. Jaehyun terlihat susah untuk bangun namun ia masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak dan mulai berlari kembali.

Waktu tinggal tersisa lima menit, kedua sekolah itu terus mencetak angka dan saling berlomba-lomba untuk saling mendahului. Sekolahnya beberapa kali kecolongan angka dan tim sekolahnya terus berusaha untuk mencetak angka.

Permainan telah selesai dengan kemenangan berada di tangan NCT SHS. Taeyong tanpa sadar memekik girang dan melompat-lompat dengan brutal sangat jauh berbeda dengan tingkah lakunya yang biasa.

"Menang! Menang! Mena-" Taeyong yang sedang asik melompat tiba-tiba langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang nyaris pucat dan jantung yang berdetak gila-gilaan. "Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya?! Sekolahku menang berarti.. Jaehyun.. aku.." Taeyong terdiam dengan raut wajah shock. Ia tidak siap sungguh!

Taeyong segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Jaehyun namun ia tidak menemukan Jaehyun dimanapun sampai tiba-tiba ada lengan kekar yang memeluk dada dan pinggangnya.

DEG!

"Mencariku hyung?"

Brrrrr...

Tubuh Taeyong langsung merinding mendegar suara Jaehyun terlebih itu di ucapkan tepat di samping telinganya

"Jae..Jae..Hyun?"

Pelukannya pada dada dan pinggang Taeyong semakin erat dan Jaehyun menelusukan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Taeyong.

"Ini aku hyung."

Mereka berdua berdiam selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan. Mereka berdua menikmati momen itu. Taeyong dapat merasakan bagaimana jantung Jaehyun yang berdetak dengan keras di punggungnya dan dekapan Jaehyun yang terasa begitu hangat, nyaman, dan tepat.

"Aku menang." Ucap Jaehyun lagi persis di telinga Taeyong.

"Ja..Jadi?" Tanya Taeyong gugup.

"Kau mulai sekarang dan selamanya milikku Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong tanpa sadar tersenyum, jika mungkin keadaan seperti ini terjadi dulu-dulu ia pasti akan menolak dengar keras atau bahkan memukul Jaehyun dan beranjak meninggalkan Jaehyun tapi untuk kali ini Taeyong sama sekali tidak mempunyai keinginan seperti itu. Taeyong menempatkan tangannya di atas tangan Jaehyun yang berada di dadanya dan pinggangnya.

"Aku milikmu." Balas Taeyong.

Taeyong bisa merasakan Jaehyun tersenyum di belakangnya meski ia tidak melihat Jaehyun sekarang. Taeyong menunduk untuk melihat tangannya yang berada di atas tangan Jaehyun lalu menyerit bingung. Hey, sejak kapan ia memakai cincin yang rasanya sangat tidak familiar?

"Kau suka hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menyerit lalu melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun lalu membalikan badannya sehingga mereka sekarang berhadapan.

"Suka apa?"

Jaehyun mengambil tangan Taeyong lalu mengangkatnya dan Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Cincin couple ini, kau suka?"

"Ka..Kapan kau memakaikan ini padaku?"

"Hmm." Jaehyun terlihat berfikir. "Seseorang terlalu hanyut dalam ciumannya di ruang kesehatan sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ada yang memasangkan cincin untuknya."

Blush~

"Apa? A..aku tidak." Bantah Taeyong.

Jaehyun tertawa lalu mengusap pipi Taeyong yang memerah sempurna lalu di tangkupnya kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu di ciumnya bibir berwarna merah yang menggoda itu. Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka wajah Taeyong bertambah merah dan itu membuat Jaehyun sangat gemas dan langsung memeluk Taeyong erat.

Jaehyun tersenyum senang, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Taeyong sementara hidungnya mencium harum rambut Taeyong.

"Aku mencintaimu Taeyong hyung, sangat." Ucap Jaehyun sungguh-sungguh.

"A..Aku juga."

Jaehyun semakin memperdalam senyumannya saat mendengar balasan Taeyong yang masih terkesan malu-malu itu. Jaehyun sangat senang sungguh dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir yang sangat menggoda itu dan di hadiahi satu pukulan kencang Taeyong di dada bidangnya.

.

.

**LMR**

.

.

Seorang namja tampak memperhatikan Jaehyun dan Taeyong dari jauh dengan senyum meski senyum itu bukan senyum penuh kebahagiaan tetapi itu adalah senyum kesakitan.

"Aku tahu Jaehyun orang yang pantas untukmu Taeyong-ah, bukan aku, juga bukan orang lain, jadi berbahagialah."

Puk~

"Yuta! Ayo pulang." Ten dan Johnny menghampiri Yuta dan langsung merangkul namja itu.

Yuta mengangguk lalu balas merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Ten dan Johnny lalu beranjak pergi darisana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF NCT pair keduaku. Untuk selanjutnya FF ini akan berisi drabble drabble one shot dengan pairing JaeYong, TaeTen, atau YuTae. Pokonya Taeyong x all. Terima kasih buat yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan aku butuh review kalian yang membuatku semangat untuk membuat cerita lagi**

 **Karena ini udah JaeYong dan ada YuTae nyempil dikit, chapter selanjutnya adalah TaeTen. Terima kasih ^^**


	2. I Miss You : TaeTen

Title : I Miss You

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Ten, and others.

Pairing : TaeTen

Length : One Shot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

WARNING! YAOI TYPO!

.

.

Para member NCT 127 memasuki dorm mereka dengan raut wajah kelelahan yang ketara jelas di setiap wajah mereka.

"Astaga lelahnya." Itu suara maknae mereka yang baru Haechan atau Donghyuck.

"Segeralah mandi dan bersiap tidur." Kali ini suara Taeyong yang terdengar.

Haechan mengangguk lalu langsung masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi di dorm mereka. Di dalam dorm mereka mempunyai dua kamar mandi dan terkadang demi mempersingkat waktu mereka bisa mandi berdua atau bahkan bertiga sekaligus.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau mandi?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Taeyong yang asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku terakhir saja, kau duluanlah."

Jaehyun lalu mengangguk dan ia meninggalkan Taeyong yang kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Apa dia sudah makan?" Tanya Taeyong entah pada siapa. "Kurasa belum karena ia pasti terus berlatih tanpa henti."

Salah satu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Taeil keluar dari sana dan Taeyong langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Taeyong tidak perlu mandi berlama-lama, 15 menit kemudian ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan hoodie dan celana pendeknya.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

Taeyong dikagetkan dengan suara Jaehyun yang bertanya padanya tiba-tiba.

"Astaga Jaehyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir mati jantungan mendengar suaramu. Kenapa belum tidur? Kau pasti lelah kan?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Aku menunggumu."

Taeyong menyeritkan dahinya. "Menungguku? Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur dikamarmu hari ini?"

"Memangnya kamarmu kenapa?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin saja."

Taeyong lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau bisa tidur terlebih dulu, aku harus ke suatu tempat."

Jaehyun menahan tangan Taeyong. "Mau pergi kemana hyung? Ini sudah malam, memangnya kau tidak lelah?"

Taeyong tersenyum. "Aku tidak lelah sama sekali. Kudengar Ten masih berada di gedung SM, aku ingin menghampirinya dan memberinya makan, anak itu pasti belum makan karena terus berlatih tanpa henti."

Raut wajah Jaehyun langsung berubah tidak suka. "Ten hyung juga pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi hyung dan staff SM pasti sudah memberinya makan, kau tenang saja."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau belum melihatnya."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa Jaehyun-ah, kau bisa tidur sekarang. Aku tidak akan lama-lama oke?" Taeyong mengusap lembut kepala Jaehyun lalu setelah itu beranjak keluar.

"Taeyong hyung!" Panggil Jaehyun namun Taeyong sudah terlanjur keluar dari dorm mereka diikuti dengan desahan panjang Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Taeyong tersenyum menatap kantong yang berada di genggamannya. Ia memberi beberapa potong kimbap dan ddeokpokki untuk dimakannya bersama dengan Ten. Ia lalu menaiki lift dan berjalan menuju ruang latihan Ten.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan itu Taeyong tersenyum melihat gerakan dance Ten yang menurutnya sangat bagus dan enerjik. Ten benar-benar lentur dan bahkan membuatnya sedikit ngilu. Taeyong masuk ke dalam ruangan itu diam-diam dan langsung menghentikan musik yang membuat Ten langsung menoleh padanya.

"Taeyong hyung?" Ten tersenyum cerah dan langsung berjalan cepat mendekati Taeyong.

"Eum, hai?"

Ten tertawa. "Hai juga. Apa yang membuatmu kesini malam-malam hyung?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

Memang kata-kata itu sangat sederhana tapi entah kenapa Ten merasa sangat senang ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Taeyong.

"Kau pasti belum makan kan? Aku membelikanmu kimbap dan kau harus memakannya sampai habis oke?"

Taeyong membuka bungkusan kimbap itu lalu menyumpitnya dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Ten.

"Buka mulutmu.. aaaaa."

Ten membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Taeyong.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa datang pada saat aku recording?" Tanya Ten.

"Kapan itu?"

"Eung, kamis ini.''

Taeyong menatap Ten dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Maaf tapi kami ada fansign di hari itu."

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kesal tapi mau sekesal apapun ia, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Maaf ya? Aku janji setelah NCT 127 selesai promosi aku akan datang bersama yang lainnya." Janji Taeyong.

Ten mengangguk lalu kembali menyuapkan potongan kimbap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung." Ten berucap dengan mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi potongan kimbap.

"Apa?" Taeyong bertanya.

Ten mengunyah dengan cepat dan menelannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Taeyong tersenyum. "Aku juga, sangat."

Ten berdiri dan membuat Taeyong bingung. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Memelukmu."

Ten melangkah ke arah Taeyong yang tidak jauh darinya dan langsung memeluk namja berambut putih itu. "Karena jadwal kita yang berbeda sekarang membuatku tambah jarang bertemu denganmu hyung. Kadang aku berfikir, apa yang sedang Taeyong lakukan disana, apa ia sudah makan atau belum, apa sesuatu terjadi padanya, dan itu membuatku tidak tenang seharian. Tapi aku bersyukur karena sekarang kau ada bersamaku."

Taeyong mencium pucuk kepala Ten dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau pikir pernah sekalipun bayang-bayangmu lepas dari pikiranku? Tidak sama sekali. Aku juga selalu memikirkanmu dan selalu merindukanmu."

"Bohong."

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ten. "Bohong? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Yang kutahu kau selalu mengumbar kemesraan dengan Jaehyun, Winwin, atau bahkan Yuta hyung."

Taeyong seketika langsung tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi Ten. "Aku mencium ada aura kecemburuan disini." Ejek Taeyong.

Ten langsung meninju dada Taeyong beberapa kali. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jaehyun, aku tahu ia menyukaimu."

"Hei mana bisa begitu. Aku dan Jaehyun kan memang dekat dari dulu, mana bisa tiba-tiba menjauhinya."

Ten cemberut dan Taeyong langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibir namja thailand di depannya.

"Yak!"

Taeyong tertawa puas lalu kembali memeluk Ten dengan sangat erat. "Kurasa kau perlu tahu satu hal. Jaehyun dan Winwin sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sedangkan Yuta adalah sahabatku jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi oke?"

Ten mengangguk. "Kalau aku?" Tanyanya.

"Kau? Kau adalah Ten."

Ten mencubit pinggang Taeyong. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Baiklah, aku akan serius sekarang. Kalau Ten adalah namja yang paling kucintai. Puas?"

Ten mengangguk senang. "Aku juga mencintaimu hyung."

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk pulang ke dorm." Taeyong menggandeng tangan Ten yang jauh lebih kecil darinya dan berjalan keluar sambil menikmati udara malam berdua.

.

.

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, next? YuTae/JaeYong? Kalian juga bisa kasih aku ide-ide kalian. Misalkan jalan ceritanya gimana atau hanya summarynya. Di tunggu reviewnya ^^**


	3. Supportive Boyfriend : JaeYong

Title : Supportive Boyfriend

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, and others.

Pairing : JaeYong

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Length : One Shot

WARNING! TYPO!

Summary : Taeyong merasa bahwa hidupnya sangat sempurna, memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya, sahabat yang selalu bersamanya dan terlebih kekasih yang selalu mendukung, menyemangati, membantu, dan mencintainya, Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Taeyong tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi caranya mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Tuhan meski ia tidak menganut agama apapun. Ia begitu bersyukur dengan keadaan yang dimilikinya sekarang, ia memiliki keluara utuh yang menyayanginya, mempunyai sahabat yang selalu bersamanya dan terlebih memiliki kekasih seperti Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun selalu ada untuknya, dalam suasana apapun dan dalam keadaan apapun. Mereka memang sudah kenal cukup lama, sejak tahun 2012 memulai trainee bersama dan tentu juga menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat adanya perubahan perasaan pada diri mereka dan resmi menjalin kasih sejak 2014 yang terhitung sudah dua tahun sampai saat ini dan dalam kurung waktu dua tahun itu, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkannya sedetik-pun.

"Mau pinjam bahuku?" Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Jaehyun saat masa lalu Taeyong terbongkar dan membuat Taeyong menangis kala itu. Jaehyun bahkan tidak marah sedikitpun pada Taeyong, ia tahu pada saat itu Taeyong masih sangat muda dan setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau juga bisa membuang ingusmu di bajuku kalau kau mau hyung." Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Taeyong tertawa di tengah tangisnya.

"Setiap orang mempunyai kesalahan hyung. Aku tahu pasti banyak orang yang akan mencibir atau membencimu setelah ini, tapi aku mau kau selalu ingat bahwa kau masih punya kami, kau masih punya aku. Aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun sehingga kau nantinya tidak akan terluka."

"Gomawo Jaehyun-ah, aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki mu disisiku."

"Begitu juga denganku hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak akan pernah menangis lagi karena hal ini. Bisakah?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk mesti keraguan tetap tampak di raut wajahnya.

.

.

Taeyong itu terkenal dengan wajah tampannya, gerakan dancenya yang memukau juga dengan wajah dinginnya, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa semua member menganggapnya sebagai 'Ibu' di NCT? Meski Taeyong bukan yang paling tua diantara mereka tapi kelakuannya benar-benar menunjukan hal seperti itu. Ia pasti yang bangun paling pagi di antara semuanya, membangunkan membernya satu persatu dan juga membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Taeyong juga yang akan mengomel ketika melihat dorm mereka kotor atau berantakan dan disaat-saat seperti ini lah lagi-lagi Taeyong merasa beruntung memiliki Jaehyun.

"Hyung, sedang memasak apa?" Jaehyun menghampiri taeyong yang sedang sibuk memecah-mecahkan telur ke dalam mangguk.

"Hanya membuat telur gulung dan beberapa bacon untuk sarapan."

Tanpa disuruh oleh Taeyong, Jaehyun berinisiatif untuk memotong daun bawang, dan wortel untuk dimasukan ke dalam adonan telur gulung dan Taeyong yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum.

"Enak juga punya asisten sepertimu."

Jaehyun tertawa lalu menyenggol Taeyong.

"Yah! Nanti telurnya tumpah."

Dan acara masak memasak mereka terus berlanjut dengan beberapa obrolan dan juga canda tawa.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka terlewati dengan jadwal yang hampir sama setiap hari. Bangun pagi lalu sarapan sehabis itu member yang masih sekolah pergi ke sekolah sedangkan yang lainnya memulai pelatihan. Taeyong tidak tahu bahwa saat ini akan datang juga, saat dimana ia akan debut.

Hari ini perwakilan SM memanggil 6 orang dari mereka yaitu Taeyong, Jaehyun, Ten, Doyoung, Mark, dan juga Taeil yang akan segera didebutkan dalam sub unit NCT U. Taeyong sangat senang tapi juga gugup di waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana dengan nasib grupnya? Taeyong yakin banyak orang masih membencinya dan ia terlalu takut hal itu akan mempengaruhi grupnya. Taeyong terus memikirkan hal itu sampai-sampai membuatnya sulit tidur dan sekali lagi ia beruntung karena memiliki Jaehyun.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hyung."

Pada saat itu mereka sedang tidur dengan saling berhadapan.

"Aku sangat khawatir Jaehyun-ah, bagaimana kalau-"

"Psst~" Jaehyun menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Taeyong. "Tidak ada hal yang akan terjadi, berhenti berfikir yang macam-macam hyung. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke dalam dekapannya, mengecup dahi Taeyong berkali-kali, berusaha menenangkan namja terpenting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Jaehyun memang yang selalu menenangkan Taeyong tapi umur memanglah tidak bisa berbohong, bagaimanapun Jaehyun tetap dua tahun lebih muda daripada Taeyong. Jaehyun masih saja bisa cemburu dengan kedekatan Taeyong dengan member lainnya meski ia sudah tahu bahwa hanya Jung Jaehyunlah yang berada di hati Taeyong, seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Aku memang tidak cute seperti Ten."

Taeyong menyerit bingung. "Memang tidak." Jawabnya.

"Ish hyung!"

Taeyong tertawa. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu huh?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa Ten sangat cute saat interview tadi, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangku."

Taeyong lagi-lagi tertawa. "Ten memang cute dan itu adalah kenyataan. Memangnya kau mau aku berbohong mengatakan bahwa kau cute tapi pada kenyataannya tidak sama sekali? Jung Jaehyun itu bukan cute, tapi tampan, oke?"

"Akhirnya kau mau mengakuinya juga hyung."

"Jangan seperti ini lagi oke? Kau terlihat seperti uke sekarang."

Dan ucapan Taeyong langsung dibalas berupa terjangan dan ciuman kasar yang menuntut di bibirnya.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak menangis pada hal yang sama?" Jaehyun langsung menarik tangan taeyong setelah namja itu keluar dari ruangan tempatnya interview untuk reality mereka aBOUT NCT127.

Jaehyun megelap lembut wajah Taeyong yang dibasahi oleh air mata. Taeyong tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tahu hal apa yang paling aku benci di dunia ini hyung? Yaitu adalah melihatmu menangis di depan mataku. Kau tidak pantas untuk menangis hyung, malaikat sepertimu lebih pantas untuk tersenyum cerah."

"Maaf." Ucap Taeyong pelan.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatmu berhenti memikirkan masalah itu hyung? Katakan padaku dan aku akan langsung melakukannya sekarang juga. Dengan kau menangis, kau akan membuat hati para penggemarmu semakin merasa sedih dan kau membuatku seperti kehilangan separuh nyawaku."

Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun dengan sangat erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jaehyun. "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku kali ini. Aku bersungguh-sungguh bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihatku menangis." Janji Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengelus kepala Taeyong. "Ini baru Taeyong hyungku."

.

.

"Ehem..ehem.." Beberapa member langsung pura-pura batuk saat Taeyong dan Jaehyun memasuki dorm mereka. Suara batuk itu semakin besar diikuti dengan pandangan menggoda yang di layangkan ke arah Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Kudengar ada yang mau ke Vietnam berdua besok." Ucap Yuta sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit.

"Memang untuk hubungan kerja sama SM dengan Unicef tapi entah kenapa terdengar seperti perjalanan bulan madu untukku." Kali ini si mulut besar Doyoung yang berkata.

"Apasih yang kalian bicarakan." Taeyong menatap Doyoung risih. "Bulan madu apanya. Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh Kim Doyoung."

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Taeyong, Doyoung kembali berucap. "Aku belum mau punya keponakan ngomong-ngomong."

Buk!

Sebuah bantal tepat mendarat di wajah Doyoung. "Dasar sinting! Kalau kau mau, buat saja dengan Taeil hyung sana!"

Ucapan Taeyong di sambut gelakan tawa yang lainnya sementara Taeil yang namanya di bawa-bawa menatap bingung ke arah Taeyong yang sudah memasuki kamarnya diikuti Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu hyung? Kedengarannya saran Doyoung hyung boleh juga."

Taeyong menyikut rusuk Jaehyun agak keras membuat namja itu mengaduh. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu kau belajar darimana hal-hal seperti itu Jung Jaehyun! Lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap untuk kepergianmu besok."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Kau terlihat amat sangat menggemaskan hyung dan membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

.

Pagi-pagi mereka sudah berada di bandara Incheon untuk segera terbang ke Vietnam. Agak aneh juga rasanya hanya pergi berdua dengan Jaehyun meski manager juga ikut dengannya tapi rasanya memang agak aneh.

"Hyung, apa yang kau bawa? Kenapa tasmu begitu berat?" Tanya Jaehyun. "Sini kubawakan saja."

Taeyong langsung menjauh. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya sendiri Jaehyun-ah, akan terlihat aneh nanti." Tolak Taeyong.

"Hanya sebentar saja, tidak apa-apa." Dengan cepat jaehyun langsung mengambil alih tas Taeyong dan membawa tas itu dalam dekapannya. "Aku tidak mau kau semakin pendek nantinya."

Taeyong menginjak kaki Jaehyun kuat.

"Aduh hyung, bercanda."

Jaehyun melepaskan tas yang dipakainya lalu menyerahkannya pada Taeyong. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang pakai tasku. Tasku sangat ringan dan biarkan aku membawa tasmu, lagipula tas kita kan sama."

Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan tanpamu Jaehyun-ah?"

.

.

Taeyong meremas-remas tangannya gugup, bagaimana tidak? Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia ditunjuk sebagai MC! Astaga memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Taeyong pusing.

"Hyung, gugupmu begitu ketara sekali." Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun disana. "Bagaimana ini Jaehyun-ah? Aku benar-benar gugup sekali! Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Jaehyun menaruh tangannya di pundak Taeyong. "Tidak perlu gugup, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Ingat? Tidak ada satu hal pun yang Lee Taeyong tidak bisa melakukannya."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya.

"Key sunbaenim pasti akan membantumu, tenang saja."

"Terima kasih sudah mau menenangkanku."

"Itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh kekasih bukan?"

.

Jaehyun tahu bahwa namja terpenting dalam hidupnya ini sedang dilanda kegugupan luar biasa. Ia bisa melihat itu dari mata Taeyong yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari dan juga kakinya yang tidak bisa diam.

Kini acara sudah dimulai dan Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap Taeyong penuh cinta pada layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan para MC.

"Astaga, tatapanmu itu Jung."

"Kenapa dengan tatapanku hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun pada Taeil.

"Entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku melihatmu menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan penuh cinta seperti itu."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Apa kelihatan sekali ya?"

Taeil mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?"

"Sangat hyung.. sepenuh jiwaku."

Taeil tertawa. "Semuanya, ayo keluar ke tempat mini fanmeeting."

Enam member NCT 127 langsung berjalan keluar, Jaehyun yang berjalan paling depan dan begitu dilihatnya Taeyong sudah menunggu, ia langsung mempercepat jalannya dan masih sempat meremas pelan bahu Taeyong seolah mengatakan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang terbaik dan Jaehyun bangga padanya.

.

.

Seluruh aktifitas mereka sudah selesai hari ini, mulai dari acara musik, fansign dan bahkan siaran live V app. Sekarang seluruh member sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing masing. Haechan tidur di kamar Jaehyun sehingga Jaehyun satu kamar dengan Taeyong sekarang.

"Kau lelah hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Tadi aku pasti terlihat kaku sekali kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak hyung. Kau sangat hebat dan aku bangga padamu, sangat."

"Gomawo Jaehyun-ah, untuk selalu ada disisiku, selalu membantuku, dan selalu menyemangatiku. Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu." Ucap Taeyong.

"Saranghae hyung."

Taeyong tersenyum lalu mengecup sebentar bibir Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa kau mencintaiku hyung?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu meski aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Aku memang tahu, sangat tahu malah, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu."

Hening sejenak, sama sekali tidak ada balasan sama sekali sampai-sampai Jaehyun mengira jika Taeyong sudah jatuh tertidur tapi ketika Jaehyun melihat taeyong, mata itu masih terbuka lebar dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Jaehyun. Teramat sangat mencintaimu."

Jaehyun tersenyum cerah lalu menempatkan satu kecupan selamat malam di bibir Taeyong.

"Selamat malam hyung, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3rd story! Hehe maaf banget karena tema dan kejadian2 di ff ini udah agak lama (?) FF ini sebenernya sudah kubikin saat hari dimana Taeyong jadi MC tapi baru dipost sekarang haha dan pairing Jaeyong lagi** **Next story : YUTAE!**


End file.
